Twisted Mansion
Twisted Mansion is the third track of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This course takes place in and around a haunted mansion inhabited by many Boos. The staff ghost kart setup is Luigi driving a Mach 8 with Slim wheels and a Super Glider. Layout At the starting line, the player starts in the courtyard, where a large statue of Boohemoth can be seen. Once the player drives inside, they drive into an anti-gravity section that leads through the dining room. At the dining room, the track splits and the player can drive on either wall. The player then goes to the library area and then drifts all the way down to an underwater section through an arch-shaped like Bouldergeist's head. The underwater section doubles with anti-gravity, eventually splitting into two paths. Here, Fishbones can be seen, but they cannot be interacted with. The right route leads to a higher boost pad than the lower. It then leads to a gliding section across a courtyard similar to the one in Luigi's Mansion. If the players take the upper route, they can land on a balcony and take a shorter route, whereas the lower one must climb a flight of stairs. They then exit the house, which leaves the final stretch to the finish line. Here, some hammer-wielding knight statues are being possessed by Boos. Shortcuts *After the first split path anti-gravity section, there is a dirt section, through the aisle in the library, that the player can boost through with a Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Star, and to a lesser extent, Coins. *At the end of the course, using a type of boost, the player can bypass the hammer-wielding knights and the final turn. Gallery 640px-MK8_TwistedMansionCourse.png|The course. MK8-_Twisted_Mansion.png|The track's icon. 800px-WiiU_MarioKart8_scrn04_E3.png|Luigi driving on the anti-gravity section of Twisted Mansion. 800px-WiiU_MarioKart8_scrn12_E3.png|Luigi leaving the underwater section. Rocket Start (Mario Kart 8).jpg|Mario racing by himself in a Time Trial run of the course. Boo_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This is one of six courses in Mario Kart 8 where at least one anti-gravity zone doesn't end with a trick ramp or glider ramp, the others being Water Park, Mario Circuit, Rainbow Road, N64 Rainbow Road, and Wii Wario's Gold Mine. *During the countdown, before the race, the doors at the entrance of the mansion open up. This is one of the five courses (the others being Electrodrome, Excitebike Arena, Bowser's Castle, and Mount Wario) to have an opening animation. *When racing online, the Boos that appear at the glider portion of this track are removed due to the game's limitations. *This course's music played as the background music for the Wii U's eShop during Halloween 2014 in North America. *This course features a hidden 8-bit Luigi sprite. It is hidden in one painting which appears 3 times throughout the course. *There are 51 physical coins one can collect on this stage, and 22 of them are found by the fountain near the end of the stage. This stage also has the third most collectible coins, just behind DS Tick-Tock Clock at 54, and N64 Rainbow Road with 62. *This is known as the sequel to DS Luigi's Mansion because the haunted house is very similar to his own mansion, but with a Boohemoth on the front of the mansion. de:Gruselwusel-Villa Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks